


A Truth So Loud

by beepbeepbop



Category: Free!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Nanase Haruka, Oblivious Tachibana Makoto, Sharing Clothes, Tiny bit of Angst, pining!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbop/pseuds/beepbeepbop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks surprised by this interruption, but quickly regains her composure by crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. “Oh, he’s taken?”</p><p>“Yes.” Haru doesn’t even blink. He sounds so sure and convincing that Makoto would’ve believed him, <i>if he didn’t know firsthand that it’s not true.</i> </p><p>Makoto knows that his mouth is kind of open as he looks at Haru, and Nariko seems to notice. “Oh yeah? Taken by who?”</p><p>Makoto has a <i>very</i> bad feeling about this. “Haru—”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p><i>What</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because fake dating is one of my favourite tropes.
> 
> And Happy Birthday Makoto!!

It starts out as a perfectly normal day.

Until Makoto is cornered at the corridors outside the classrooms, as he's walking towards the washrooms, by a girl he recognises from the other class—Nariko.

And now, he understands why she stands out from the other girls, why people constantly talked about her—whether in disapproval or admiration—she's unexpectedly straightforward. And bold.

“I don’t see what’s the problem here,” She’s saying, looking straight into his eyes. “I like you, and you should at least try dating me.”

“Um… I don't—"Makoto stammers, but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

"At least one date.” She cuts in, putting her hands on her hips.

“Ah, I …” Makoto feels an embarrassed flush take over his face, aware that people were starting to stare and whisper. He kind of wishes that the floor would open up and swallow him whole—at least it’d save him from this.

“I mean, unless you’re actually taken or something, I don’t think you have any reason to reject one mere date with me.” She cocks an eyebrow at him. And the sheer awkwardness of this situation makes him think that it might be easier agree to a date—

 

“Maybe he _is_ taken.”

 

Makoto turns his head so fast he almost gets whiplash—he could recognise that voice _anywhere_.

“Haru?”

But Haru isn’t looking at Makoto, his stare is directed at Nariko. The absolute intensity of his gaze makes Makoto flinch slightly, even though he's not the subject of the stare.

Haru's lips are pressed into a thin line — Haru is mad. This is obvious to Makoto, but he doesn't know _why_ Haru's mad. 

And it seems like Nariko doesn't even sense it. She looks surprised by the interruption, but quickly regains her composure by crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. “He’s taken?”

“Yes.” Haru doesn’t even blink. He sounds so sure and convincing that Makoto would’ve believed him, _if he didn’t know firsthand that it’s not true._

Makoto is sort of aware that his mouth has fallen open sometime throughout this conversation as he looks at Haru, and Nariko seems to notice. “Oh yeah? Taken by who?”

The clear challenge in her tone makes it obvious that she doesn't believe Haru, and okay, the lie is definitely going to be called out. Makoto feels panic welling up in his chest—He needs to intervene and laugh it off before the situation gets any worse.

Makoto looks at Haru, catching the split second where hesitation flashes on his face, before he fixes a calm expression back on his face, steely determination in his blue eyes.

Makoto has a very, _very_ bad feeling about this. “Haru—”

“Me.”

 

 _What_.

 

Distantly, Makoto can hear the soft gasps of their schoolmates but the rushing in his ears drowns it out, and all that’s left for him to do is to blink and stare at Haru openmouthed, because _what is Haru saying_?

Haru is resolutely _not_ looking at Makoto, eyes fixed forward on Nariko.

 

A long silence passes.

“Yeah, right.” She finally seems to overcome her momentary speechlessness.

Makoto sees Haru narrow his eyes.

Oh _no_.

They better get out of here before anything worse happens. The alarm bells going off inside Makoto's head tells him that there's only one thing left to do. 

Run. 

Makoto quickly grabs Haru’s wrist and pulls them towards the staircase, ignoring the whispers and stares.

Haru, after the initial resistance, lets Makoto pull him along, down the stairs and to a more secluded corner of the school.

“What was _that_ , Haru?” Makoto's comes out more upset and accusing than he means for it to, but he can’t help it—what was Haru _thinking_?

Haru huffs, a small exasperated sound that escapes his mouth as he turns away. The next words that leaves Haru’s mouth are muttered and soft, and it would be indiscernible if Makoto hadn't been paying all his attention to Haru at that moment. 

“Makoto... should not be forced to do anything.”

At this, Makoto’s shoulders slump. _Of course_ Haru had good intentions.

“It's—it’s just a date, Haru.” Makoto waves his hand around, unsure to convey how ridiculous Haru is being. “Now people think _we’re_ dating!”

As soon as the last word leaves his mouth, Makoto’s cheeks starts to warm involuntarily, but he ignores it—it isn't the time to be sidetracked by distracting thoughts. 

“Let them think what they want.”

Makoto wants to argue, that it's not so simple, but the note of finality in Haru’s tone stops him from pushing further.

He is left to hope that this incident is forgotten in the mass of news, gossip and rumours of a typical school day.

 

~

Of course, it isn’t.

As Makoto and Haru step back into class after the lunch break, he instantly finds himself the subject of the wide-eyed gaze of many, as the noisy chattering seem to turn into hushed whispers.

Oh _no_.

Makoto falters for a second as he realises, in that moment, that they were talking about _them_. He quickly resumes his footsteps towards his seat, like what Haru is doing, ignoring the eyes he feels on him. Maybe if he pretends nothing has happened, the class might forget about it soon enough.

Then, he makes the mistake of making eye contact with Ryotaro, the class joker who is extremely insensitive at times. His eyebrows are raised, eyes flickering between him and Haru.

A cold feeling of dread pools in the pit of Makoto’s stomach as he sees Ryotaro’s mouth open, no doubt to say something inappropriate.

“Okay, it’s good to see that everyone’s back in class!” Miss Ama-chan’s bright voice rings through the class, and Makoto has never been so grateful towards an interruption. It feels like a huge lift off his shoulders as everyone turns back into their seats and gets ready for lesson. “Now let’s refer back to our textbook page 12…”

And Makoto tries to listen, he _really_ does, but he finds his eyes unconsciously straying to Haru every minute.

 

Haru, who’s looking out the window, the usual faraway look in his eyes tells Makoto that he's thinking about how long to the next time he gets to swim.

Haru, who basically told everyone that he and Makoto are… _together_.

 _How can he be so calm?_ is the first question that pops up in his mind, _but then again, it’s Haru._ Makoto thinks.

Funnily enough, it is this that actually causes Makoto feel reluctantly fond, and helps him relax and finally pay attention to class. _Well, no use worrying now._

~

Class ends, and Makoto ends up packing slower than Haru, as usual.

 

“So you guys are homos, huh? Figures that you like it up the ass—”

 

Now, anger isn’t an emotion completely foreign to Makoto, but he has never felt it like _this_ , hot and rushing through his veins, heart beating faster and louder.

Because the malicious words are directed at _Haru._

Makoto isn’t completely sure what happened then—one second he was in his seat, and the next second he was standing directly in front of Ryotaro.

 

“Don’t talk to him like that.”

 

Makoto’s voice comes out calmer and lower than he expects, but his eyes must have betrayed his emotions because Ryotaro takes a step back, looking slightly bewildered. It probably helps that Makoto’s taller, having to tilt his head slightly down towards him to look him in the eyes.

Ryotaro seems to realise that many of their classmates are starting to pay attention to this spectacle and he quickly regains his composure. “Woah,” he holds up his hands in surrender. “You’re whipped, huh, Tachibana? Protecting the boyfriend?”

Makoto knows that this is meant as a taunt, to get a reaction out of him, but —

“Yeah, I like Haru! But so what, it doesn’t give you the right to be so disrespectful to him.”

 

The short, stunned silence that follows leaves Makoto’s face hot, because he hasn’t planned the sudden, public confession—the words just tumbled out his mouth on its own.

It gets worse when he realises what he had just done—he’d basically confirmed their relationship; that he and Haru are _dating_. Now, there’s no way he could wave it off or pretend that what Haru had said was just a joke.

He knows that he should escape immediately—as the silence wouldn’t last—but he finds himself unable to move, his feet seemingly rooted to the ground.

An agonising second passes.

 

Then, a hand grips his wrist, and Makoto finds himself being pulled towards the door, his feet finally moving.

 

_Haru?_

 

He quickly catches up to Haru, but Haru doesn’t let go of his wrist until they’re outside the school.

Haru’s pace slows down, but he doesn’t say anything, and Makoto bites his lip. He doesn’t dare to look at Haru.

 

“—I’m sorry!” He exclaims, unable to stand the suffocating silence.

He’s not exactly sure what he’s apologising for—for making such a spectacle, or his ( _gulp_ ) confession in front of the entire class. Both, he thinks.

_Say something, Haru._

“You didn’t need to defend me, Makoto.” Haru’s voice is even.

And Makoto stills for a moment, because if there’s one thing he doesn’t regret about what happened just now, it’s defending Haru.  
It’s not that Haru is incapable of defending himself—it’s more that he _chooses_ not to. Makoto knows that Haru isn’t a big fan of conflicts, preferring to keep silent in such situations. And in this aspect, Makoto’s the same.

Except when the insult is directed at someone he cares about.

“But I had to make sure nobody ever says such horrible things to Haru again!” Makoto says, frowning. He knows that if he could turn back time, he wouldn’t have done things any differently.

“Even if it means the class now thinks that we’re dating?” Haru asks, and Makoto’s eyes snap to him, even as he feels a flush creep up his cheek. _Oh, right._ He wouldn’t have done things any differently, _except for that part._

Makoto notes, with relief, after glancing at Haru, that Haru isn’t mad at him. There’s exasperation but also a hint of reluctant amusement in his eyes, accentuated by the slight twitching of his lips.

“Don’t laugh at me, Haru-chan!” Makoto says, because Haru definitely _is_.

Haru’s eyes narrow immediately at the nickname, and despite everything, Makoto can’t help it—he laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoharu ft. handholding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I'm a skilled procrastinator:( Sorry it took so long!

The next day, when Makoto goes to Haru's house (meaning breaks in because Haru never answers the door when he's in the tub) and walks with Haru to school along the usual route, it feels like nothing has even happened.

 

That’s completely fine with Makoto, he’s _glad_ , actually.

 

…It’s just that he spent the night thinking and worrying about what happened yesterday. _Haha, I feel so stupid,_ he thinks. 

Haru’s staring into the distance, and Makoto relaxes enough to start talking about the new game Ren and Ran played with him yesterday, about how they insisted on playing 8 rounds, and everything feels normal.

 

Until Haru takes his hand.

 

Makoto realises this only when he actually looks down and _sees_ what’s causing the feeling of slightly cool skin sliding along his palm.

 

 _Haru’s holding his hand_.

 

Makoto’s brain finally registers this the same time he feels his face heat up, heart thudding.

 _Haru’s holding his hand_.

Sure, Makoto has touched Haru’s hand numerous times, almost everyday when he pulls Haru out of the tub or the pool, enough for him to be familiar with the smooth, slightly cool hand of Haru’s, but _this_ is different.

 

He has never actually properly held the same hand like _this_ , a display of something that can’t be interpreted as a mere platonic, friendly touch.

Makoto drags his eyes away from where their hands are connected (while _not_ noticing how his hand is larger than Haru’s, but somehow Haru’s hand still fits in his, fingers sliding to fill in perfectly the spaces between his own), instead looking up to Haru.

“H-Haru?”

But Haru isn’t looking at Makoto. (Makoto feels slightly relieved at this, at least Haru won’t see how red his face is) Haru’s lips are pressed together again and his eyes are just _slightly_ narrowed, but it’s enough to tell Makoto that Haru’s tense and upset about something.

Makoto directs his gaze in Haru’s line of sight, and—

—He feels himself tense up, too.

 _Nariko_.

She’s standing at the school gate where they’ve just turned to reach, looking impatient with her arms crossed, seeming to be scanning everyone in proximity. She seems to spot Makoto and Haru a moment later, gaze stilling on them, and where their hands are touching.

The intensity of her stare almost causes Makoto to stop in his tracks, but then Haru tightens his grip on Makoto’s hand and continues to walk.

 

It’s silly, but aside from the initial minor heart attack, Makoto thinks that Haru’s hand gives him courage—he feels braver when he’s holding Haru’s hand, the cool fingers remind Makoto that Haru’s _there_ , with him.

Makoto curls his fingers around Haru’s, almost involuntarily.

The action, although subtle and minute, seem to surprise Haru, who pauses slightly as he turns to look at Makoto.

Before Makoto can try to hide the flush on his cheeks, a voice cuts in.

“Still playing the ‘boyfriend’ card?”

The slight relief that the interruption brought as a distraction from the flush on Makoto’s cheeks is quickly effaced by the sharp and disapproving tone of the voice. Makoto freezes at the statement— Nariko still doesn’t believe that Makoto is dating Haru, and honestly, he can’t blame her for it.

Just as he thinks about confessing it all, that he and Haru are not actually _together_ , Haru’s voice comes out, calm yet equally sharp.

“We aren’t playing at anything.”

Haru— _they_ , actually, because Haru’s kind of pulling his hand—brushes past Nariko and heads towards the stairs that lead to their classroom. The panic that Makoto had felt seems stupid now, because _of course. Haru’s here, protecting him._

He always does.

(Even yesterday, when Haru lied, he did it to protect Makoto, from Nariko.)

The thought is nice, and Makoto smiles, warmth settling in his chest.

He glances at Haru, and Haru isn’t looking at him, until—

 

“You’re brave, Haru-chan.” Makoto gives Haru’s fingers a light squeeze. (Because he’s holding Haru’s hand, Makoto feels like he gets the courage to do things that he wouldn’t dare to do normally.)

Blue eyes snap to his instantly, and Makoto catches Haru’s slight moment of surprise as his eyes widen a fraction, before he annoyance seem to take over and he frowns.

 

“Stop with the -chan.” Haru says flatly, and he’s probably thinking, _stupid Makoto._

But there’s no bite to Haru’s words—and he doesn’t let go of Makoto’s hand, his fingers staying curled around his.

Haru only releases Makoto’s hand after they enter the classroom, and Makoto feels his hand fall back to his side. He is hit with the slight feeling of loss, but Makoto quickly shakes it off.

 

He shouldn’t be thinking of such things.

 

As he moves towards his seat, Makoto notices that something seems a little… _off_.

The staring he and Haru received yesterday seem to have never happened. Aside from the brief glances at them when they entered the classroom (hands still interlocked), everyone is preoccupied with their normal activities like talking to each other, rushing yesterday’s homework, or sleeping.

No one’s paying him and Haru any extra attention.

Is it because of his outburst at Ryotaro yesterday? Makoto glances at Ryotaro, but he’s still as loud as ever, telling some sort of inappropriate joke to his group of boisterous friends. Makoto doesn’t think so.

It’s not like Makoto _wants_ the attention, in fact, he’s really relieved that everything seems back to normal, but he’s slightly confused.

 

It almost seems like…people have accepted that he’s dating Haru.

 

Just as the thought crosses Makoto’s mind, he feels his mind whirl. How is this possible? That people believe that Haru and Makoto are together, with—with such _ease_?

He stamps down the slight, selfish happiness that the thought brings quickly just as it comes, because it’s irrational—he and Haru _aren’t_ even dating.

He’s probably thinking too much, Makoto tells himself.

~

There’s swim practice after school.

 

 _That’s_ the reason for the lightness in Haru’s footsteps, how he packed his bag even faster than usual after school, and his calm, almost _serene_ expression when he walks beside Makoto along the usual route to the school pool, his pace slightly quicker than usual—all because he’s going to be reunited with his beloved pool soon.

 

Makoto feels his lip twitch in amusement at the thought of Haru proclaiming his love for the water—how did he describe it? Oh, yeah— _sparkling and pristine_. (Don’t be fooled by Haru’s stoic expressions, he’s actually very poetic underneath his reserved nature.) That night when they got stuck in the scary haunted house (Makoto shivers just thinking about it), the way Haru stood up so confident to talk about 'his first love’, Makoto had thought that Haru really had a girl that he loved, but it turns out that Haru had a slightly different perception of 'love’, although still pure, bright and unwavering—his love for waterfalls. And basically everything involving water. Makoto had heaved a sigh of relief after that, because he had never seen Haru openly show any attraction to any girl, and the thought of his friend hiding a romantic relationship from him—something so important that he should know about Haru—makes him feel unsettled. (That’s all it is, _really_.)

Makoto shakes the flashback away just as they reach the changing room and sees that it isn’t empty.

 

“Nagisa, Rei, you two are quite early today—y….” Makoto trails off when he realises that Nagisa isn’t smiling, instead an upset expression replaces his usual smile, and Rei is standing beside him, looking serious.

 

“What’s wrong?” Worry quickly replaces the happiness at seeing his friends.

 

“I can’t believe you two didn’t tell us.” Nagisa gives Haru the most hurt expression Makoto has seen on the usually cheerful blonde.

“Indeed, I feel a little distressed that Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai didn’t confide in us.” Rei adds in, and Makoto’s figures that it would be better to apologise first because _he_ causes his friends to look so hurt.

“Sorry, but—” _I don’t know what you guys are talking about_ Makoto wants to say, but he’s cut off by Nagisa, who seems to soften instantly.

“I forgive you this time, but no next time, okay? From now on, Mako-chan and Haru-chan should tell us everything, right, Rei-chan?” Nagisa starts smiling again, turning to the bespectacled boy.

“Well, not necessarily everything, actually. For example, they don’t have to inform us about their—I mean, yes, I hope that you can trust us, especially with such important news.” Rei quickly amends his statement after Nagisa shoots him a look that said ’ _really, Rei-chan?_ ’

“Imagine finding out that your two best friends are dating through _other people_! It felt so horrible…”

 

_Oh._

For some reason, it hadn’t occurred to Makoto that even Nagisa and Rei would eventually hear about the lie, even though they were in the same school.  
And it _definitely_ didn’t occur to Makoto that Nagisa and Rei would _believe_ that he’s dating Haru.

“Um—"Makoto opens his mouth to correct Nagisa since Haru doesn’t seem like he’s going to say anything, but he’s interrupted by an arm being thrown around his shoulders.

"But we’re so happy for you guys!” Nagisa voice is bright as he drapes himself over Makoto and Haru. “I thought you guys would _never_ get together, or at least only when you’re like eighty, or something!”

The genuine happiness radiating off Nagisa stuns Makoto, because _what_.

 

“Although love always seemed slightly illogical to me, I can’t deny that Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai have a beautiful relationship. And I just wanted you two to know that you have our full support.” Rei speaks up, adjusting his glasses, and it’s obvious that he feels little awkward, but he smiles at Makoto and Haru, and Makoto knows that he means it.

 _Uh_.

 

Makoto feels faint, mind whirling because it seems like he—he and Haru—are receiving the blessings of their friends about their _non-existent_ relationship. His mouth opens wordlessly, and he looks at Haru for help. _Say something Haru!_ Haru stares back at Makoto, and Makoto sees the slight glint of panic in his usually calm blue eyes. _I don’t know what to say_.

“That was so sappy, Rei-chan!” Nagisa barrels on, but while smiling widely at Rei, oblivious to Makoto and Haru’s torment. “We need all the details! Who confessed first? Since Mako-chan would never make a move, it was probably Haru-chan, right?—” Nagisa slides a knowing look at Haru, like he _knows_ something that he didn’t, and Makoto knows that he has to speak up before things spiral out of hand, which is often the case when Nagisa was excited.

 

“Uh, we’re not _actually_ dating…”

It comes out soft, but Nagisa instantly stops rambling and stills, blinking. Rei furrows his eyebrows too, like he’s trying to make sense of Makoto’s words. Makoto braces himself; he has a bad feeling about this.

 

“…What? ” Nagisa finally asks.

“Me and Makoto aren’t actually dating.” Haru speaks up, _finally_ , and Makoto heaves a mental sigh of relief. He doubts that he could handle both Rei and Nagisa.

“I…don’t understand.”

“Then why do people say that you’ve confirmed your relationship?”

Makoto feels terrible—Nagisa and Rei look lost and even upset—but he doesn’t know how to explain it, he could hardly say _oh, we’re just pretending to date because a girl insisted that i go on a date with her_.

“Someone tried to force Makoto to go on a date with her, so I stepped in.” Haru says, and oh God, _Haru, your explanation isn’t much better_ , Makoto thinks.

“So you told everyone that you’re dating, because… a girl asked Mako-chan out?” Nagisa says slowly, like he’s trying to make sense of what Haru is saying.

When Nagisa puts it like that, it really does sound…ridiculous. Haru seems to think so too, frowning as he looks away.

“She was forcing herself on him.” He mutters, an annoyed look crossing his features.

“Ah,” Understanding seemed to dawn on Nagisa’s eyes, his lip quirking upwards. “So the girl was _forcing_ herself on Mako-chan, _of course_.”

Nagisa’s teasing tone seem to imply that he _knows_ something, and Makoto is confused. Is there something he’s missing here?

“Yes. That’s all. Can we go swim now?” Haru uses that tone of voice when he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, and he quickly unbuttons his school shirt and slides out of his pants, revealing the familiar swimming jammers underneath.

And without waiting for them, Haru heads to the pool and dives in.

“Eh, wait for me, Haru-chan!” Nagisa exclaims, running after him.

Makoto is about to follow suit, when Rei’s voice stops him. “Makoto-senpai, are you sure about this?”

Makoto turns to Rei, surprised, and the concern in his friend’s eyes stops Makoto in his steps.

“I won’t do anything that Haru isn’t comfortable with.” He promises, meaning it.

“It’s not that, will _you_ be okay?” Rei asks, looking Makoto straight in the eyes. Makoto’s stomach drops. Rei has always been more perceptive, and Makoto has never been particularly subtle—Rei _knows_.

 

“Ah, I’ll be fine.” Makoto says quickly, scratching his head, eyes darting towards the pool.

 

Rei still looks unconvinced, but he stays quiet, and Makoto’s grateful for it. He smiles at Rei, hoping to look reassuring.

 

"Let's just swim." 

 

Makoto knows that Nagisa and Rei care about them, but it doesn't explain how Nagisa pulls him aside during practice and tells him "Don't hurt Haru-chan, okay?" Like Makoto could. 

~

Kou has probably heard the rumours, too.

That explains the lingering stares she's giving to Makoto and Haru throughout swim practice, but adverting her eyes whenever Makoto catches her looking.

She corners them after swim practice, when Rei and Nagisa have already entered the showering rooms, pulling them aside.

“Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai,” she starts, a smile breaking out on her face even as she speaks. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

Oh, no.

“But given your ridiculously high levels of obliviousness, I didn’t think that you guys would get it together so fast, though.” She mumbles under her breath, as if she’s talking to herself, but Makoto hears it, and flushes. Is he really that obvious? 

“A—Anyway, I’m not trying to be nosy, but have you guys…y'know…?” Her eyes dart between Makoto and Haru, towards their…hands?

Warmth spreads to Makoto’s cheeks. He _had_ held Haru’s hand.

Makoto clearly fails at hiding his flush, as Kou takes it as a yes, and her eyes widen, letting out a small gasp.

“Oh, my!” Her eyes flutter as she presses her hands to her cheeks, and Makoto recognises the look—the same look on her face whenever she sees shirtless boys. She lets out a dreamy sigh. “The thought of all those muscles…”

“Kou?” Makoto asks, unsure of how muscles fit into hand holding.

“Huh?” She shakes her head, snapping out of her reverie, and the blush that followed made Makoto wonder if she hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Kou composes herself quickly, expression turning serious. “Okay, as your swim club manager, I think I should say this— I hope you two won’t let your.…it affect your swimming performance.”

 

Makoto stares at Kou, not quite understanding. 

 

"What?"

"Ah, you know, your _personal_ activities..." Kou says, like stressing the word _personal_ would make things any clearer. 

But when he turns to Haru and sees the light flush dusting his cheeks as he looks away, which is the Haru equivalent of a vivid blush (which Makoto rarely gets to see) and notices the embarrassed, uncomfortable look on Kou's face, he feels his face drain of colour, then the blood all seem to rush to his cheeks.

Surely, Kou didn't just imply…

_Personal activities._

"K-Kou!" His voice comes out one octave higher than usual. "That's inappropriate!"

"We're not—we don't... " Haru says at the same time.

"I _had_ to remind you guys!" Kou pouts a little. "Okay, that's all I want to say, bye!" Kou escapes away from the sheer awkwardness of the situation, before Makoto could clarify her wild assumptions about him and Haru.

 

His face continues burning and he can't quite look at Haru as they enter the showering rooms in silence, and he only finds himself relaxing on the way home, walking with Nagisa and Rei.

 

Nagisa's chattering on about the new bread shop that's opened around the corner, and Makoto hands the other half of the popsicle that he's just bought to Haru, whose hand is already waiting to receive the popsicle.

 

He savours the cool treat, the sweet taste of the popsicle almost distracts Makoto from the brushing of something against his left hand, the one that's swinging by his side. 

 

It's _Haru's hand_. Makoto looks at Haru in surprise, but Haru's not looking at him, head turned purposefully to the other side.

 

_Does Haru want him to hold his hand?_

Tentatively, Makoto brushes his hand against Haru's , unsure if he's misunderstanding this. But Haru doesn't pull his hand back, and Makoto takes in a deep breath before he goes for it. Heart racing, he pulls Haru's hand into his, interlacing their fingers in a short, quick action.

Haru doesn't pull away, instead fitting their fingers better together and Makoto bites the insides of his cheek to keep from letting out a tiny noise of surprise.

(They ignore the raised eyebrows they receive when Nagisa and Rei turns around and sees their interlaced fingers, cheeks flushing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i can totally imagine the ending! The scene about the popsicle, especially since i noticed that makoto eats his popsicle with his right hand, while Haru eats with his left hand. So their free hands are like right beside each other's like their hands are meant to brush against each other's while they walk... Thanks so much for reading and please give me feedback!! Especially if i missed out any important details. Or any scene that you think i should add into the story, please comment^^
> 
>  
> 
> \+ I think Kou's mind is always in the gutter, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of MakoHaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the super late update. Fyi, I edited Chapter 2 to add Kou’s reaction, so please go read that first if you haven’t!^^
> 
> Title of this finally decided though, haha. From Troye Sivan’s ‘Youth’.

Makoto plays with his pen, tapping it against his English assignment, and he can’t help but let out a sigh.

 

He’s bored.

It’s the weekends, and he doesn’t have much plans. The twins are out, attending their friend’s birthday party, and Makoto is left at home to confront the assignment he’s been avoiding for the past few days. Resting his head on his hand, he looks out of his window. The sky is blue, with white fluffy clouds—one of them is shaped like a cat, with the pointy ears and long tail, and it reminds Makoto of the snow white kitten that always greet him on the way to school. (He secretly names the kitten ‘Snowy’, but he doesn’t tell anyone that.)

 

He sighs again. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping— It’s the perfect weather for going outside, Makoto thinks. And here he is, at home facing his dreaded English homework.

 

Would _Haru_ want to head out with him, maybe? Makoto brightens at the thought. They could do anything, really—swim, eat, shop—as long as he’s going out with Haru, it’s fine.

Just as Makoto thinks this, the doorbell rings.

“Can you get that, Mako?” His mother calls from the kitchen.

“Okay!”

Makoto opens the door, and—it’s _Haru_ , dressed in T-shirt and pants, like somehow he knew that Makoto was bored, that he was thinking of Haru.

“I’m going grocery shopping.” Haru says simply, and —Makoto lights up, because this is Haru’s way of an invitation, of asking Makoto if he wants to go buy groceries with Haru.

“Of-course, Haru-chan.” He feels his smile widen at the way Haru’s brow creases at the nickname.

 

~

“Hmm, where’s the twins’ favourite cereal.…Aha!” Makoto spots the familiar colourful box amongst the shelves full of cereal, and he reaches for them. How many did his mother ask him to get? One? Or was it two? Makoto takes two boxes. Yeah, it was probably two boxes, so Ren and Ran won’t fight for the toy in the cereal box if they could have a toy each. He moves to put the cereal boxes in the grocery trolley, but soon realises that their grocery trolley isn’t in sight, and that’s not the only thing that’s disappeared.

 

Where is Haru?

Something in his gut tells him to go to the fish section, and this can’t be good, Makoto thinks.

He’s right, because just as he turns into the row displaying fishes, he sees that Haru has piled up many cans in the grocery trolley, and Makoto doesn’t have to look closer to know that it’s cans of mackerel. And now, Haru is turning to the other side, of fresh fish and Makoto foolishly hopes that maybe Haru is going to take some other fish.

 

Of course, that’s too much for him to hope for, Makoto thinks, recognising the long silver fish that Haru picks out.

“Haru!” His voice comes out despairing, and that’s exactly what Makoto is feeling as he looks at the grocery cart.

“What?”

“That’s too much mackerel!”

“There’s never too much mackerel.” Haru deadpans, putting more pieces of packaged fresh mackerel into the cart.

If there’s one thing Makoto learnt from all these years, it’s that there’s no convincing Haru when it comes to mackerel. So he compromises.

“Okay, but you have to at least buy some other type of food, to provide other types of nutrients. How about some tuna? Or salmon?” Makoto grabs a pink packaged fillet, which he assumes is salmon.

Haru hums noncommittally, and Makoto takes that as a sign of agreement, because that’s as good as he’s going to get.

 

If the cashier gives them funny looks while scanning the mackerel cans, mackerel fillets, salmon, tuna and 2 cereal boxes, Makoto pretends not to notice. It’s hard to explain, anyway.

~

Makoto should’ve seen this coming.

 

He had been negligent, forgetting to steer Haru out of the other exit in the supermarket, instead allowing Haru to exit from the side that leads right to the water fountain.

 

It was an honest mistake, Makoto thinks as he turns his head to see Haru drop the grocery bags on the floor, slim fingers unbuttoning his shirt with a deftness that suggested frequent practice.

 

Frequent practice that fuel most of Makoto’s headaches.

“Haru, no!” Makoto makes a grab at Haru, and ends up grabbing his hands.

“Let go!” Haru struggles out of Makoto’s grip, but he seems to be putting less effort into resisting Makoto’s act of being a barrier between him and the water, his movements almost half-hearted.

Despite Makoto’s confusion, he quickly pulls Haru away from the water fountain, ignoring the few stares that they attracted.

 

That afternoon, Makoto discovers a bonus in holding Haru’s hand, besides you know, _getting to hold Haru’s hand_ —it’s easier to stop Haru from stripping and bonding with the nearest body of water.

~

“Onii-chan! Haru-onii-chan!”

Makoto lets go of Haru’s hand as they reach his front door, a split second before the twins spot them and rush out to throw their arms around them.

“Oh—You guys are back already? How was the birthday party?” Makoto asks, ruffling Ran’s hair.

“It was so fun!” Ren exclaims, wide-eyed. “We played so many games!”

“I was the first to find the treasure during the Treasure Hunt!”

“Well, I was the first to find you during Hide-and-Seek!”

“No fair! It’s because I sneezed that you could find me!” Ran scowls at her twin, indicating that Makoto should step in now.

“Now, now, stop fighting. Not everything is a competition, both of you had a lot of fun together, and that’s what matters, right?” Makoto puts on his most logical tone as he reasons with his siblings.

It’s lucky that the twins are easy to placate. Ren and Ran stop glaring at each other, expressions turning slightly ashamed as they mumble “yeah.. ”

“I’ll head home first.” Haru speaks up, and Makoto squashes down the slight disappointment that the sentence brings.

 

The twins, however, do not show the same restrain.

“What? Haru-chaaaaan…”

“Come play with us!”

Haru looks away, and looks back at the twins’ pouty faces, how they’re pulling on his arm and Makoto sees his lips purse, a sign that he’s giving in.

“I need to go back first to unpack the groceries.” Haru says, _groceries_ meaning _all my beloved mackerel_. And it’s basically a 'Yes, I’ll come over later.’

“Okay!” Ran and Ren beam at Haru, and Makoto can’t help but smile at the sight—The twins love Haru.

 

(That’s one thing they have in common.)

 

Makoto wants to offer his help, because it’s _a lot_ of mackerel, but Haru takes the last mackerel bag from Makoto’s hand and says “It’s okay, I can manage”, like he knows that Makoto is going to offer to help.

Makoto knows that Haru means it, so he doesn’t insist on helping him. When Haru has left, he turns to the twins.

“You two shouldn’t force Haru-chan, you know.” Makoto aims to sound chiding, but he thinks he fails.

“Onii-chan acts like he doesn’t _want_ Haru-chan to come over.” Ran says this casually, but something in her tone makes Makoto start, feeling caught out.

“Well, yeah, of course I’d like Haru to come over,” Makoto says gently, because he can’t _lie_ , “but I wouldn’t want to make him feel like he _has_ to.”

“Haru-chan wouldn’t come over if he doesn’t want to.” Ren mumbles.

Makoto pats his head. “Then you’re lucky to have Haru-chan.”

~

“The twins want to play 'Snap’,” Makoto tells Haru as they approach Makoto’s room. “Mom just bought the animal version for them last week, and it’s their new favourite game.”

Haru nods.

“Onii-chan! Haru-chan! I’ve prepared your decks already!” Ran catches sight of them, and gestures to the four piles of cards on the floor.

“I helped too!” Ren adds in.

“That’s great, guys.” Makoto smiles at them, and the twins beam back. He suddenly becomes conscious of Haru watching him, but Haru looks away when Makoto turns to him.

“Onii-chan, Haru-chan,” Ran interrupts before Makoto could wonder what _that’s_ about. “Come sit down!” She sits crosslegged, patting the empty spot on the floor next to her.

 

And that’s how the most intense game of Snap started.

Except it’s not, because Makoto’s a little slow and he’s losing badly. Haru’s losing too, but it’s because he’s _letting_ Ren and Ran win—his movements are purposefully slow whenever two same cards are put down, and Ren or Ran would usually already have their hands on the deck.

“Yay! I’m winning!” Ren crows as he collects a particularly large number of cards.

“No, _I’m_ going to win!”

Makoto puts down his last card, a cat. “I lose…” He takes offence to the way Ran turns to him, wide eyed. “So fast?”

He pouts, and the twins start giggling.

 

A while later, “I lose, too.” Haru says, and sure enough, he puts down his last card.

“It’s left with the two of us!” Ren exclaims.

“I’m going to win,” Ran tells him. “But I’m thirsty! Let’s get some grape juice!”

Ren’s eyes shine at the thought of his favourite drink, forgetting to argue with his sister. “Okay!” They run out of the room, leaving Makoto and Haru alone.

 

“I’m terrible at Snap.” Makoto turns to Haru.

“I lost, too.” Haru reminds Makoto.

“You lost _on purpose_.”

Haru doesn’t say anything to that.

“Thanks, though.” Makoto gently bumps his shoulder against Haru’s, not needing to explain what he’s thanking Haru for. “You’re almost like another older brother to Ren and Ran.”

He says this without thinking, and he feels Haru tense beside him. “Brother?”

“Uh, yeah, like you know, you always take care of them and stuff, so…” Makoto trails off.

“So I’m like your… _brother_ , too?” Haru asks, but there’s something funny in his tone, like he’s pressing on to find out something.

“Uh, well, no…” Makoto admits, because what he feels for Haru is different from what he feels for Ren and Ran.

Ren and Ran choose this moment to enter the room, hands holding plastic cups filled with grape juice. “We’re back!”

Ran sits down next to Makoto quickly, eager to get back to the game, and Makoto sees the purple liquid slosh precariously against the side of her cup, almost spilling over.

Ren isn’t so lucky, however. As he hurries back to his spot on the floor, he moves too fast and Makoto watches in horror as Ren loses his grip on his cup, the grape juice spilling out.

 

Onto Haru.

 

Ren’s eyes go round in terror as he looks at the dark purple stain now staining Haru’s shirt, the sickly sweet scent of grape emanating the room.

“I-I’m sorry, Haru-chan!” He all but shrieks while Makoto grabs some tissues to try to wipe the mess on Haru’s shirt and on the floor.

“It’s okay.” Haru says, but Makoto sees his slight, uncomfortable wince at the no doubt sticky feeling of the juice on his shirt, clinging to his chest. “I’ll go home to change.”

“Haru-chan can just borrow a shirt from Onii-chan!” Ren bursts out, looking upset at the thought of driving Haru away.

“Yeah, I can just lend you my clothes,” Makoto says. His closet is right there, and he digs out one of his T-shirts and hands it to Haru, who hesitates a split second before accepting.

 

Makoto realises, later, that he may have made a mistake.

When he offered his clothes to Haru, he hadn’t prepared himself for this— how Haru would look in his shirt.

It takes him a few seconds to take in the way the soft, worn cottoned shirt is loose on Haru’s slim frame, sleeves slipping off Haru’s shoulders, and _uh_.

He adverts his eyes immediately, cheeks flushing.

“L-lets resume the game!” He exclaims a little too loudly, turning back to Ren and Ran. He feels Haru’s curious gaze on him, but he doesn’t look at him.

 

The game of Snap drags on, with Ren and Ran having about half the cards each.

“This is never going to end…” Makoto mumbles, drawing his knees up and tapping his fingers on the floor.

Haru hums, resting against the edge of Makoto’s bed, expression thoughtful. But this time, Makoto isn’t sure what Haru is thinking about. It looks slightly different from his usual expression, the expression that meant he was thinking of water, or mackerel. Makoto tilts his head, trying to figure it out.

“Ren! Ran! It’s time for bed!” Makoto’s mother chooses this moment to call for the twins, distracting Makoto from his thoughts.

“But we haven’t finished playing!” They protest, but they know that it’s futile to argue with their mother. Makoto ushers the twins to their room, making sure to tuck them under their blankets.

“Goodnight Onii-chan, goodnight Haru-onii-chan…” They mumble before drifting off to sleep.

 

“So… you want to play Race Drivers 3?” Makoto asks when he and Haru return to his room.

At the mention of the racing car video game, Haru’s eyes brighten, no doubt thinking of how he lost to Makoto the last time they played it. “Sure.” He says, but his eyes say _'I’m going to beat you this time.’_ But Makoto isn’t going to give up without a fight—he’s actually pretty competitive, too. _Not if I can help it_.

 

The video game becomes pretty intense, neither of them willing to let up and admit defeat to their opponent. The room is silent besides the sound of their quickened breaths, adrenaline rushing through their veins. Makoto leans forward, eyes trained on the screen, and fingers furiously working over the button of his video game console.

Beside him, Haru lets out an upset huff as his car veered off the road and bumps against the metal railings at the side.

 _This is his chance to win._ Makoto instantly pulls ahead of Haru, cheering inwardly as he glances at Haru’s screen and sees that he’s still struggling to get back on the road.

His eyes, however, catch on the flash of collarbones peeking out from beneath the worn, yellow and orange shirt Haru’s wearing.

 

 _His_ shirt.

 

 _Focus_ , Makoto tells himself, chasing away the errant thoughts. _You’re almost winning; the finishing point is in sight!_ “

However, his brain chooses not to cooperate with him, instead focusing on the heat of the person beside Makoto, and he finds his traitorous eyes slipping to Haru again for a split second.

Of course, it is in this split second of distraction that Makoto’s car swerves to the left, colliding with the tree at the side.

He groans out loud as he struggles with the console, frantic to recover and get back on track with Haru. Haru lets out a quiet laugh, his car now pulling ahead of Makoto’s.

His struggle is proved futile, as Haru’s blue car speeds past the finishing line, easily ahead of Makoto’s red one, the announcement of 'Game Over’ on Makoto’s screen ringing in his ears.

 

Naturally, disappointment fills Makoto at the loss, but he finds that it fades as he looks at Haru, who turns to him, lips curved upwards just so slightly, pleased expression taking over his face for a moment. Haru’s just as competitive as him, Makoto thinks, a smile tugging at his lips involuntarily.

 

Later on, when it gets late and Haru bids Makoto’s parents goodbye, Makoto stands at the door of his house to see Haru home.

"Goodnight, Haru-chan.” His voice comes out softer and gentler than he expects, and Makoto hopes Haru chalks it up to fatigue.

This time, Haru doesn’t protest against the nickname, although he clearly internally debated whether he should. Instead, he says “Goodnight, Makoto,” equally softly.

 

Makoto watches him leave, and afterwards, he goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you enjoyed it!! It was really cute to write:) Thanks for reading! Please leave any feedback or suggestions, I would love to hear your thoughts ^O^
> 
> Plus, i love Haru wearing Mako's clothes, so. Haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this fic is set between Season 1 and season 2:)
> 
> +Some Reigisa because I couldn't resist.

After that, everything feels like it’s… settling into place.

 

The initial awkwardness between Haru and Makoto, that generally comes with pretending to date one’s best friend, seems to dissipate. The air around them has _relaxed_ somehow, things becoming easy like it had always been, they’re still Haru and Makoto, nothing’s changed.

 _Except for the hand holding._ The thought pops up in Makoto’s mind before he could stop it, his hand clutching Haru’s. He distracts himself by averting his attention to the trees by the school path, watching as one of the golden brown leaves fall to the ground. Lessons just ended, but there’s swim practice, which means that Haru is in a good mood again. Makoto contemplates making a comment about it, but his phone vibrates.

“Ah, sorry, I’ll just get this…” Makoto lets go of Haru’s hand regretfully as he reaches into his pocket. Haru doesn’t say anything, his hand falling back to his side as Makoto answers the call.

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa’s voice is bright as he drags out the ‘o’ sound in Makoto’s name. “Where are you guys? I tried to call Haru-chan but he didn’t pick up…”

“Uh, heading to the school’s pool?”

“Whaaat? We’re having a combined practice with Samezuka today!”

“Oh! I completely forgot.” Makoto stops in his footsteps. He’s not sure why it had slipped his mind, Kou had planned this practice for a few weeks now.

“Rei-chan, Gou-chan and I are waiting at the school gate, we’ll walk there together. Come quickly!”

Makoto smiles as he hears a “It’s _Kou_ -chan!” in the background. “Okay, we’ll be there soon!” He flips his phone shut.

“Well?” Haru asks him, and Makoto turns to see that Haru has also stopped in his steps, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“We have combined swim practice with Samezuka!” Makoto tells him. The way Haru blinks, and frowns tells Makoto that Haru’s surprised that he had forgotten about it. Makoto is a little puzzled, too. Haru rarely forgets such important things. Maybe he’s just having an off day, Makoto reasons with himself. Haru-chan is only human, after all.

“You should really bring your phone with you, you know,” Makoto lets a teasing note slip into his tone as he thinks of the blue phone, no doubt sitting in Haru’s shelf at home, collecting dust.

“Why?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do with a phone, so other people can contact you! Nagisa tried to call you, you know.”

“It’s too much of a bother.” Haru declares, and Makoto is about to ask him how is putting a phone in his pocket before he goes to school _bothersome_ , but Haru speaks up again. “They can just call you, anyway.” He shrugs.

Makoto opens his mouth to argue, but he closes it again. He couldn’t really fault Haru’s logic, instead letting out a sigh and hoping it sounds exasperated.

 

(He ignores the warm feeling settling in his stomach at the thought of always being with Haru.)

~

“Uwah, Samezuka’s pool is as big as I remembered!” Nagisa exclaims. Makoto couldn’t help but agree. The pool is much larger than their school’s pool, the water clean and sparkling.

“Of course! The swim team at Samezuka is one of their biggest clubs, with many amazing swimmers,” Kou says, sounding proud, no doubt thinking about her big brother. “And their amazing muscles…” She adds, a dreamy tone taking over while pressing her hands to her cheeks as she takes in all the half-naked guys.

Haru’s looking at the pool too, eyes shining.

“I hope this time swimming in their pool wouldn’t be as disastrous as the first time,” Rei comments, looking a little worried. Makoto winces thinking of Rei’s first time in the Samezuka pool. He had stood still in shock, staring at Rei who was apparently drowning in the pool.

“Oh, come on, Rei-chan! Have some confidence in yourself!” Nagisa hooks his chin on Rei’s shoulder playfully.

“Hey, the Iwatobi team is here!” A familiar silver-haired boy —Nitori Aiichou, Makoto suddenly remembers— spots them.

“Ah, you’re here!” The Samezuka swim captain, Mikoshiba, turns to them smiling. Makoto notices that he’s mainly smiling at Kou, and he feels amused. But Mikoshiba then zooms in on Rei, and grins brighter. “Ryugazaki, right?” He claps Rei’s shoulder. “You know how to swim this time, I hope?”

“Yes, I have learnt how to swim since the last… _unfortunate_ encounter.” Rei pushes his glasses up, looking embarrassed.

“Rei-chan’s a pro swimmer now!” Nagisa exclaims, and Rei looks at him, checking if Nagisa’s making fun of him, but the earnest expression on Nagisa’s face seem to surprise him.

“Oi, you guys!”

Makoto recognises the voice immediately.

“Rin-chan!”

“Onii-chan!”

“Rin.” Haru nods at Rin.

“Haru.” Rin greets, tugging off his swimming cap. “Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Gou. Want to have a relay race? Samezuka versus Iwatobi.” Rin grins, his sharp teeth showing. The spark of competitiveness in his eyes reminds Makoto of when they were young, and Rin loved to challenge them into racing.

“Sure.” Haru replies easily. Makoto is again glad that things are fine with Rin. Ever since Haru and Rin patched things up, Haru has been considerably happier, too. Haru has never said it, but Makoto know that the guilt from thinking of he caused Rin to stop swimming had been weighing heavily on his friend. It had felt terrible, then, when Makoto didn’t know what to do with the tension between Haru and Rin. Haru cares about Rin very much, and it was obvious that Rin cared right back, but it took a while for Rin to express his feelings. Makoto’s happy that he did, though. Rin is one of their closest friends.

 

“Ready, set, go!”

 

~

“Waaaah, that was tiring… ” Nagisa’s plaintive cry echoes in the changing room.

Makoto hums in agreement, feeling the stretch in his thigh and back muscles. “It was fun, though.”

“It was.” Makoto looks over at Haru, sees the small smile on Haru’s face as he rubs the water out of his hair with a towel.

“That reminds me, me and Rei-chan had a great idea just now!” Nagisa exclaims.

“We did?” Rei blinks at Nagisa, who gives him a purposeful wink. Makoto feels his lip quirk up at Nagisa’s attempt at subtlety. “Oh, I mean… Yes, we did.”

“So, we were thinking, we should go to Haru-chan’s house after this!”

Haru frowns. “Why?”

“Well, because we should bond and play some games, of course!” Nagisa spots Rin, who enters the changing room at this moment, and his smile widens. “And do some catching up with Rin-chan!” Turning to Rin he says, “We’re all going to Haru-chan’s house after this, you have to come too, Rin-chan!”

“Oi, I haven’t even—” Haru says indignantly, but at the same time Rin says “Sure.”

Haru presses his lips together, and Makoto shrugs at him helplessly. It’s futile to argue with Nagisa once he sets his mind to something.

“Great!” The mastermind says happily.

 

And that was how they ended up at Haru’s place, sitting on the floor and eating mackerel for dinner.

 

“Makoto.” Makoto looks up at the sound of Haru’s voice. “Hmm?”

“You have a little…” Haru gestures to his face.

“Oh!” He exclaims, embarrassed, hands coming up to his right cheek to feel for any bits of food.

“No, it’s there.” Haru gestures again, to his right cheek, and Makoto manage to brush it off. _You’re such a baby_ , his eyes tell Makoto.

 

Just then, Makoto notices that the room has gone silent, and Haru seems to notice this at the same time, and he leans back into his seat.

“I’ll get some pineapple, does anyone want some?” He stands up, holding his plate in his hands.

“Uh, no thanks.” Makoto sees the disgust in the faces of his friends at the thought of mackerel with _pineapple_. Haru shrugs.

“Haru’s weird.” Rin says as soon as Haru is out of earshot, but there’s fondness in his tone.

“Well, he’s _Haru_.” Makoto says, smiling. Haru wouldn’t be Haru without all his strange quirks, although they are slightly worrying at times.

“Hey, Makoto.” Rin sounds more serious this time, voice lowered, almost like he doesn’t want anyone else to hear what he’s about to say. “You and Haru are still…the same, huh?”

“Still the same…?"Makoto looks back at Rin, uncomprehending.

"I mean, seriously, you guys are _still_ just friends?” Rin leans in, disbelief written on his face. Makoto is too stunned to move, staring at Rin. “You haven’t made a move?”

“N-No! Of course not!” Makoto exclaims, cringing internally as his voice comes out one octave higher than usual. _Make a move on Haru_?

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan are dating!” Nagisa pipes up, overhearing their conversation. Then he pulls a face. “Well, _pretending_ to, at least.”

“Pretending to?” Rin looks interested in this, leaning nearer to Nagisa.

“Well, apparently, some girl asked Mako-chan out, but Haru-chan told her _he_ was dating Mako-chan!” Nagisa explains helpfully, and Makoto resists the urge to cover his face. “Uh, it isn’t exactly—”

“Haru said that?” Rin asks, surprise evident in his tone. “I see.” He exchanges knowing looks with Nagisa, and Makoto thinks he’s missed out on something. “You know, you should really consider confessing. Haru—”

Rin doesn’t finish his sentence because Haru reappears at this moment, giving Rin the flattest look Makoto has seen.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asks.

“N-nothing! Just about… how much you like mackerel!” As soon as the words are out of Makoto’s mouth, he cringes. It’s not that he’s _physically_ incapable of telling a lie, but he’s _terrible_ at it.

Haru knows this, and Makoto finds himself on the receiving end of Haru’s flat expression. _Really? That’s the best you can come up with?_ he seems to ask Makoto.

Luckily, Nagisa swoops in with a funny story about his sisters, and everyone’s attention turns to Nagisa almost immediately. Makoto sighs in relief, but then notices that Haru’s stare lingers on him for a while before he turns to Nagisa.

 

“…Haru’s so lucky, he gets to live alone!” Nagisa pouts, as if imagining a house to himself.

“Oh yeah, you live alone, huh. I haven’t came here for a long time.” Rin comments, looking around.

“Let’s have a tour of Haru-chan’s house! I’ll be your tour guide!” Nagisa volunteers, raising his hand.

“Oi, Nagisa—” Haru’s lips are pulled downwards.

“Come to think of it, I also haven’t had a close inspection of Haruka-senpai’s house…"Rei comments absentmindedly.

Nagisa beams at him. "Well, let’s start with the bathroom! Follow me!”

“…Who starts with the _bathroom_?” Rin mumbles to himself, and Makoto has to stifle a smile.

“So this is Haru’s beloved bathtub, where he spends 70% of his time in when he’s at home.” Nagisa points to the tub. A familiar blue dolphin sits at the shelf near the tub, and the memory of the first time he and Haru had joined the elementary swim club pops up in Makoto’s mind.

 

“And here’s Haru-chan’s room, where he sleeps!” Haru’s room is simple, his bed pushed up the wall with the windows, taking up almost half of the room.

But what actually catches Makoto’s attention is something on Haru’s bed.

 

“Isn’t that… Mako-chan’s shirt?”

Nagisa’s question causes everyone else to look at the yellow and orange shirt lying on the corner of Haru’s bed, stark against the white sheets.

Makoto has no idea why he feels caught out, why his cheeks are flushing.

 

_Had Haru been wearing the shirt at home, when he didn’t have to?_

“Ah, Ren spilt some juice onto Haru that day, so I lent him my shirt.” Makoto feels the urge to explain, shrugging it off in a way that he hopes is casual.

“…Do you want it back?”

Haru’s not looking at him, instead fiddling with the corner of his shirt, expression inscrutable.

Makoto answers truthfully. “No…”

Haru’s expression changes for a split second before it settles back into a a neutral one. Makoto is trying to figure out what that expression meant when he notices the look of disbelief that Nagisa, Rei and Rin seemed to be directing at him and Haru.

…

 

“I can’t believe you guys,” Rin says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I realised I have never written about RIn before. Hope I didn't screw up too much:/  
> Thanks so much for sticking with me, I myself dislike to read uncompleted fics:P
> 
> All comments are precious^^


	5. Chapter 5

“So…when are you going to tell me about you and Haruka?”

“What?” Makoto glances at his mother, who is packing the bentos —one for Makoto, and one for Haru. They left Haru’s house pretty late yesterday, and Haru probably didn’t have time to pack his lunch. Makoto watches as his mother places the meats in their bento boxes—pork for Makoto, mackerel for Haru.

“That you’re dating.”

 _What_?

Makoto wasn’t aware that someone’s blood can actually run cold, but it certainly feels like it’s happening to him right now, the three words echoing inside his head.

Makoto’s mother seems to notice him gaping at her, mouth open without any sound coming out, and her lips turn upwards into something that is almost a teasing smirk. “What? You didn’t think I’d find out? I bumped into Mrs Kusunoki at the market.”

Makoto snaps his jaw shut, remembering her as one of his classmate’s parents. Well, he _really_ didn’t even think about his parents finding out. But it kind of made sense—Iwatobi is a small town, after all.

 

“Oh, and Ren and Ran saw that you two were holding hands that day from the window, when they were waiting for you to come back from the supermarket.” She mentions casually.

Makoto’s shoulders slump. He couldn’t lie to his mother. “We’re not actually…we just…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t need to.

“I figured just as much,” she says, surprising him, smiling in soft way that often makes people comment about how much Makoto looks like her, but it seems slightly _disappointed_ , somehow. “But tell me when you two actually start dating, okay?”

Makoto’s too stunned to reply, and accepts the two lunches that she pushes into his hands wordlessly.

 

The uneasiness in his stomach keeps him quiet on the way to school, his mother’s words stuck in his head.

_Tell me when you two actually start dating, okay?_

Okay, his mother probably knows that he loves Haru—she’s his _mother_ , after all—, but Makoto is pretty sure that dating requires _both_ persons to feel the same way about each other.

 _What would actually dating Haru even be like?_ He glances at Haru, who is currently looking out to the ocean, from the corner of his eyes. Makoto has been friends with Haru for so long that the idea of his relationship with Haru, _Haru-chan_ , changing scares him a little. But that doesn’t stop him from wondering how a romantic relationship with Haru would be like. Maybe it won’t be very much different, except that he would be able to hold Haru’s hand just to feel those fingers between his, spend even more time with Haru, eating, swimming, playing video games, ( _anything_ , really) hug Haru, and maybe Haru would let Makoto _kis_ —!

Makoto lets out a started breath when he realises what he’d just been thinking about. Cheeks warming instantly, he shakes his head to clear the errant thoughts. It’s not that he’d never thought about, y'know, _that_ , but he usually stops that train of thought before it becomes too far-fetched, and _especially_ not when Haru’s right beside him!

His eyes slide to Haru involuntarily, and they widen when bright blue eyes stare back at him quizzically. 

His cheek burn brighter. _Oh no_. He must have let out a startled noise.

Haru’s head tilt, his stare turning expectant. _What’s wrong?_

“Uh, nothing!” His voice comes out as a squeak, and Haru isn’t impressed, lifting his eyebrow just so slightly to give Makoto his flattest look. But there’s a hint of disappointment in his gaze, and it makes Makoto feel incredibly guilty. It’s not that he doesn’t want to confide in Haru, it’s just— he _can’t._ Haru is his best friend, and Makoto absolutely couldn’t bear it if he lost Haru.

So he gives Haru a smile that he hopes looks reassuring, and looks away, pretending that he doesn’t feel the weight of Haru’s gaze on him.

~

Makoto is aware that the day would take another terrible turn the moment he sees Nariko enter their classroom after lessons, a determined look in her eyes as she approaches him.

Beside him, Haru tenses too.

“Do you really have to do this?” She glares at Makoto, hands stilling on her hips. “Pretending to date _this guy_ —” she jerks a finger at Haru,“—because I asked you out?”

The silence in the class is deafening, the accusation hanging thickly in the air.

Haru steps in first, and thank god he does because Makoto is stood rooted on the ground, mouth opening but no words are coming out.

“Back off.” Two simple words, but the way Haru says it would make anyone quake in their shoes. Haru usually isn’t a particularly scary person, but he can be if he wants, all clenched jaws and intense gazes (basically glares).

But somehow Nariko isn’t intimidated. “Everyone is laughing at me, now. Why _him_ , of all people?”

The way she says it makes Makoto bristle with indignance. What does she mean by why Haru of all people? Who _else_ could it be?

“Haru is the best anyone can ever ask for!” Makoto blurts, momentarily forgetting about how he wants to take this outside. Haru is the best _I_ can ever ask for, he thinks. He’s kind, sweet in his own way, cute and generally a beautiful person.

Suddenly, another voice joins in, directed at Nariko.

“Yeah, I don’t know why you’re questioning Tachibana-kun and Nanase-kun. They’re the cutest couple I’ve ever met.” Everyone’s eyes, including Makoto and Haru’s, snap to the source of the feminine voice. 

Makoto’s mouth almost falls open in surprise. It’s their quiet classmate, Mitsuko, who Makoto doesn’t remember the last time he heard her speak.

She looks visibly frightened with everyone’s attention, but she pushes on. “T—They’re clearly in love, anyway.”

Makoto has barely any time to process Mitsuko’s words before Nariko’s expression changes, a cold and fake smile taking over her face.

“Oh, how sweet.” They way she says it shows that she thinks it’s anything _but_. Her eyes turn calculative when she opens her mouth again.

Makoto has brief moment to think about how he has a very, very bad feeling about this, not unlike the first time when Haru declared that they were dating.

“Since you’re so happily ‘in love’ and all that, I guess you wouldn’t mind kissing each other, right?”

 

There’s a sharp intake of breath somewhere in the class.

Or maybe it came from him, Makoto thinks faintly.

In the background, Ryotaro looks delighted at this turn of events. Everyone else is just staring at them, wide eyed. This would probably fuel the school gossip for days.

His heart is pounding wildly, and Nariko smirks, knowing that she has the upper hand.

He glances at Haru, and Haru tilts his head. The initial irritation on his face hasn’t faded, but now there’s curiosity in his gaze when he looks at Makoto, eyelashes suddenly looking even longer when he drops his eyes to Makoto’s lips for a split second.

Like he’s actually considering _kissing_ Makoto.

 

“No!” Makoto blurts in panic, voice coming out louder than he intends it to. Because if he only gets to kiss Haru under this pretense, when they have to fool everyone…

He doesn’t want it.

 

Haru startles, blinking up at Makoto, and—and he looks _hurt_. Makoto heart sinks as he takes in Haru’s expression, before Haru quickly schools it back into an into unreadable one.

The class is awfully silent; the silence even louder than it was just now, until—

“Oh?” Nariko asks, a self-satisfied smile curling her lips, like this is exactly what she wanted.

“We don’t have to prove anything to you.” Makoto amends coolly. Or at least he hopes he sounds cool, because internally he is anything but.

“You know what, I don’t even want you anymore. I just don’t believe that you’re dating Nanase.” Nariko tells him. Makoto realises that she’s doing this as a revenge, for rejecting her and probably ruining her reputation. But it’s true, he doesn’t know why anyone would believe that they’re together.

“You can believe what you want.” Haru’s voice is even, but there’s something else in his tone that makes Makoto wonder what he’s thinking.

“This is honestly wasting my time.” Impatience seems to get the better of Nariko as she huffs, apparently getting nowhere in this conversation. “But don’t think I’m letting the both of you off so easily. I know what it’s like to be dating, and you two are definitely not it.”

And finally, _finally_ , she leaves, ponytail swinging behind her.

Makoto exhales, but the relief doesn’t last long.

“So Tachibana…why didn’t you want to kiss Nanase? I thought you guys are all lovey dovey?” Ryotaro asks innocently, but a small smirk curls at the corner of his mouth.

The class is still staring at them, but they’re no longer silent. Makoto catches snippets of hushed whispers, and loud chattering.

 

“Wait, so they’re not….?”

“That was so awkward, oh my god…”

“But they look so in love—!”

 

Makoto stops listening then, the attention overwhelming him. His heart is pounding, and he wants to get away from here, but he forces himself to stay calm.

“Sorry about that, everyone. But I’d really appreciate it if you don’t speculate about our relationship.” He says, forcing a somewhat tentative smile on his face.

Although Makoto doesn’t say it particularly loudly, the noise dies down a little.

 

They don’t say anything on the way home. Makoto doesn’t dare to hold Haru’s hand, and there’s a palpable tension in the air. The waves gently tumbling onto the sand is the only sound Makoto hears, providing a calm and lulling background noise.

They walk, until Makoto stops in his steps. Haru continues to take a few steps before he realises that Makoto has stopped walking, and he turns around to look at Makoto.

 

“Haru… I think we should stop this.”

Makoto doesn’t need to explain what he means by _this_.

Haru’s eyes flash, but Makoto isn’t quick enough to catch the emotion before it becomes unreadable. He doesn’t say anything, and Makoto pushes on.

“We should really stop this before… someone gets hurt,” he continues to say.

His _someone_ referring to himself, because he should’ve done this long ago, should’ve put an end to this fake relationship thing when it had started.

Pretending to be in a relationship with _Haru_ is—Makoto can’t think of another word that describes it—bittersweet, torturous in a way that he gets to have everything he’s ever wanted, but _it’s not real_.

“Okay.” Haru’s tone is neutral, but his jaw is clenched in a way that makes Makoto think that he’s upset. He also refuses to look at Makoto, head turned towards the ocean, blue eyes resting on the clear waters.

 

Makoto isn’t sure what to make of it.

 

They continue to walk home, their footsteps heavier than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me:P
> 
> Wow it's the second last chapter already... i feel a little sad, but I'm excited to write the last chapter!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the slow updates...thanks so much for sticking with me^^
> 
> All feedback welcome!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Haru is hurt, but everyone lives happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the super late update *hides*

Haru’s not in the tub.

Makoto blinks, eyes registering the empty bathtub that looks almost forlorn now. Even the laundry basket is empty, he notes, eyes darting left and right of the bathtub, somehow expecting Haru to pop up any moment.

“Haru?”

No answer.

 

He walks idly into Haru’s room, not actually expecting Haru to be in bed—because he usually doesn’t sleep until such a late time, instead preferring to wake up early to soak in the tub—but the human-shaped lump on the bed tells him that he _is_.

The sight of Haru curled up on the bed isn’t a common sight to see, and Makoto takes it all in. His head is slightly tilted as he sleeps, dark eyelashes fanning over light cheekbones, hair unusually messy across his forehead.

 

It’s not that Makoto hasn’t seen his best friend sleeping, of course he has, but he rarely actually lets himself _look_ , properly, and now that he does he’s fascinated. Haru’s lips are parted gently, chest rising and falling along with his soft breaths. Even his toes are cute, poking out of the worn navy blue blanket that Makoto remembers Haru’s late grandmother knitted.

 

“Haru.” Haru’s skin is smooth, cool beneath Makoto’s fingertips when he shakes his friend gently. As much as he doesn’t want to wake Haru up from his peaceful sleep, he knows that they should reach school on time. “C'mon, it’s late already…”

Haru has always been a light sleeper, Makoto thinks as he watches Haru’s eyelids flutter almost immediately to reveal eyes that are slightly dazed but so, so blue. At this moment, Haru’s expression is more open than Makoto has ever seen, and with his sleep-rumpled hair—he’s incredibly _cute._

“Good morning, Haru-chan.” Makoto greets, and he can’t help the smile that curls his lips. Haru blinks up at Makoto, almost confused.

Then blue eyes soften, lips tilting just so slightly at the sight of _Makoto_ for a spilt second. As Makoto tries to properly take in that look, Haru’s gaze suddenly seem to sharpen, smile disappearing before he can memorise it.

A pinch appears between Haru’s forehead, his expression closing off, like a quiet shutter of windows. He turns his head away from Makoto, curling further into his blanket.

“Haru?” Makoto asks, feeling the smile slip off his face. Is it because he called him Haru-chan?

“…’m sick.” Haru mumbles from beneath the blanket.

“You’re sick?” Concern instantly makes Makoto peel the blanket off Haru, ignoring the noise of protest from him and pressing his palm to Haru’s forehead.

It’s cool to the touch, very much like the rest of Haru’s skin. “You don’t have a fever.” He tells Haru, scanning his eyes over the rest of Haru’s face. He’s wide-eyed, but aside from that, he’s not sneezing or coughing.

“Are you really sick, Haru?”

Haru turns his head away, a frown marring his face, and his lack of answer only confirms Makoto’s suspicions, that he’s not really sick.

Makoto senses that something is _off_ with Haru—something in the way he’s curling up on the bed, not looking at Makoto.

“What’s wrong, Haru?”

“Nothing.”

Makoto doesn’t believe him, but they’re running late, so he drops the subject.

“Come on, we have to go to school, Haru…” Makoto sees that Haru isn’t budging, and decide to take on a different approach. “There’s swim practice today."He shrugs his shoulder casually.

It’s subtle, almost imperceptible, the way Haru pauses at the words _swim_. A sigh follows, and Haru throws the blanket off his body, giving Makoto an unamused glare. Makoto can’t help the wide smile that crosses his face at this— he knows Haru’s weaknesses, and he only feels a _teeny_ bit guilty for using it against Haru.

Haru stares at him for a second, but immediately snaps his gaze away when he notices Makoto looking, frown turning deeper.

Has Haru always been this grumpy after waking up? Makoto wonders as he watches Haru grab his uniform.

 

~

Haru is acting weird.

This is something Makoto is growing more and more sure of.

It’s not just that Haru tries to disappear to the bathroom every time Makoto turns to him to say something, or that he doesn’t want to go to the rooftop to have lunch, instead choosing to stay in class to eat.

It’s that he avoids looking Makoto in the eyes, even when he responds to Makoto’s attempts to engage him in some conversation. It’s the tiny crease on his forehead above his right eyebrow that only appears when he’s upset, the way he walks beside Makoto with a few metres between them.

Even swimming doesn’t seem to help, instead making Makoto even more certain that something’s up with Haru—he it’s like he’s upset. He dives into the pool with more force, body piercing through the water in a manner that seems almost… _angry_ , without his usual grace and Makoto has never seen Haru like this.

He wants to ask what’s wrong, the question wavering at the tip of his tongue. But he hasn’t had a chance to ask; Haru’s walking in front, with Nagisa.

Until—"Bye Haru-chan, bye Mako-chan!” Nagisa exclaims when they reach the crossroads where they spilt up, Nagisa and Rei taking the train home.

“Bye Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai.” Rei smiles at them, but Makoto catches the worried look he exchanges with Nagisa—of course, they’ve also noticed Haru’s strange behaviour. But they don’t say anything, giving Makoto meaningful looks before they part.

 

Now that he and Haru are left alone, the words are stuck in his throat, and he swallows them down, because—

He _knows_ what’s wrong.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. Makoto’s hand dangles uselessly by his side, the cold air hitting his skin in a way that he usually doesn’t notice. (But maybe that’s because he got used to having Haru’s hand in his.) The silence between them stretches, not the usual comfortable silences, instead it’s awkward, stilted, the air heavy with tension. Makoto hates this—everything with Haru should be easy, comfortable, natural, and he can’t help the feeling that he had messed it all up, ruined _everything._

“—I’m sorry!” The words burst out of Makoto’s mouth when the silence becomes unbearable. “I never should have went along with this.” He really shouldn’t have, considering his feelings and all, it’s basically taking advantage of Haru.

Haru must’ve seen the regret in his eyes, because he stills, tensing.

“It’s not your fault.”

He says this in a low tone, and Makoto finds himself, unexpectedly, the subject of Haru’s gaze. And if he hadn’t known Haru almost his entire life, Makoto might not have been able to see beneath the studied indifference in his expression—the certain tightness to his mouth, the crease above his right eyebrow—the tiny hints, imperceptible if not being searched for, that indicate that Haru is upset.

Makoto doesn’t feel any better—Haru is always kind, and Makoto knows that he’s trying to make Makoto feel less awful about the fact that he has basically ruined their friendship.

“It _is_ my fault.” It’s his fault that he didn’t end their pretend relationship right when it started, even when he knew it would never end well—pretending to have something that he only dreams of having should already ring multiple alarm bells inside his head. Now there’s a certain tension between them, an invisible wall that distances Haru from him. It’s his fault that he’s put Haru in such an awkward position, because there’s no way that Haru hasn’t caught on to Makoto’s feelings, and having to reject your best friend is probably a situation no one wants to be in.

Eyes dart away from his, towards the ground and Haru mutters, “It’s not your fault that you don’t want to kiss me.”

It’s quiet, sounding almost resigned and it leaves Makoto blinking as he processes the words.

_You don’t want to kiss me._

“Haru, of course I want to kiss you!” The sheer incredulity he feels at Haru’s statement startles Makoto enough to make him blurt out the words without thinking.

An abrupt silence follows, where Haru stares at Makoto wordlessly. The shock in his blue eyes catches Makoto off guard, heart jumping erratically inside his chest— _how did Haru manage to get it so wrong?_ —and his mouth opens on his own even as his mind is screaming _ABORT ABORT_. “I always want to kiss you.” _Yikes_ , that’s a little too honest, he thinks as Haru’s eyes widen fractionally. Makoto hurries on to add, “But don’t worry, I won’t. I mean, it’s probably bad enough to find out that your best friend is in love with you, rig—” He pauses here, going a little cross-eyed as Haru leans in impossibly closer. He barely has any time to wonder why Haru’s so close, close enough to smell the faint hint of chlorine that could only come from Haru.

The last thing he sees is an ocean of blue, swirling with emotions, and then—

—Then something soft presses against his mouth, and the words die instantly on his lips.

 

The touch of Haru’s lips on his is feather-light, and there’s a split second in which Makoto stills, mind going blank.

Makoto isn’t sure when his eyes flutter shut on its own, and he presses back hesitantly.

Of all the times he fleetingly thought about how it would feel to kiss Haru (before he could stop himself), his imagination doesn’t even come close to _this._

The gentle whooshing of the ocean waves fades into the background, and everything seems to narrow down to the feel of Haru’s lips. They’re surprisingly warm against his, soft and slightly chapped probably due to the long soaks in water, but so, _so_ perfect. Makoto isn’t experienced in things like this, but he’s pretty sure nothing could’ve prepared him for this—the gentle slide of wetness against his mouth, the smell of _Haru_ up close, the faint scent of mackerel and the coconut shampoo he uses.

 

Makoto isn’t sure how much time has passed before he pulls away reluctantly to catch his breath, but Haru lets out a small sigh of protest, stretching upwards to chase his lips before he seems to realise what he’s doing. Haru’s eyes open slowly as Makoto drops the hand he didn’t even know was cradling Haru’s cheek, back to his side.

“Um.” He says, feeling the blush on his face spread down his neck. Haru looks as dazed as he feels, blinking up at him, pink lips slightly parted.

He has no idea what to say here—his heart is still pounding wildly, knees weak and light-headed. He wants to ask _what was that, Haru?_ or _what brought this on?_ but all that comes out is—

“Haru?”

 

“I've… always wanted to do that, too.” Haru’s cheeks are turning pink, even as he looks Makoto in the eyes—and Makoto realises that this a confession, Haru’s way of saying _I love you, too_.

For a brief moment, Makoto wonders if he is dreaming, but Haru’s expression turns a little vulnerable, and he knows that he’s not.

“Haru!” His arms reach out and he pulls Haru into him, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired boy. Makoto knows that he’s smiling like crazy, but he can’t help it. “Haru.” He whispers again, beside Haru’s ear, causing him to shiver just a little.

Despite his initial stiffness, Haru melts into his touch, going pliant.

“Idiot,” he mutters even as his hands come up to rest on Makoto’s back. The tone is reluctantly fond, and Makoto’s heart swells. He notes with amazement that he can feel Haru’s heartbeat, though the scratchy material of their uniform.

“I thought you knew that I liked you, but you didn’t feel the same,” Haru mumbles as he rests his chin over Makoto’s shoulder, hair tickling Makoto’s right cheek.

“I’m sorry, Haru-chan…” Makoto pulls back at this, hands clutching Haru’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. Everything that happened in the past few days seems to rearrange themselves, and Makoto realises that he’d misunderstood everything—Haru had been avoiding him not because he knew about Makoto’s feelings, but because he thought Makoto had _rejected_ him. His chest squeezes at the thought of unintentionally hurting Haru like that.

“I didn’t want you to be forced to kiss me, and I didn’t want to pretend to date you, to pretend to have something I thought I’d never have.” The last part comes out quiet, more insecure than he intends for it to.

“You …don’t have to pretend anymore.” Haru tells him, eyes searching as he looks at Makoto, the look on his face tells Makoto that's he's serious.

_We don't have to pretend anymore._

"You're right, we don't." Makoto squeezes Haru's hand, feeling like his chest is going to burst.

~

Bonus:

Out of pure habit, Makoto tenses when he sees Nariko as he and Haru are walking along the school corridors.

A tiny smirk appears on her face when she spots him and Haru, her mouth opening to say something.

Makoto never gets to find out what she wants to say, because at that moment Haru fists his shirt and pulls him downwards and _oh._

Okay.

 

They come up for air sometime later, and Haru lets his hands slip from Makoto’s hair, eyes dark.

“Haru!” Makoto’s face heats in embarrassment when he realises that everyone’s staring at them.

Haru doesn’t say anything, a small smile curling his lips.

 

(The look on Nariko’s face was worth it, though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Nagisa and Rei somehow finds out that they're actually dating as soon as they saw them, but maybe that's because of their linked hands. Nagisa squeals so loud and pulls all of them into a big hug, and Makoto's happier than he has ever been.
> 
> +When Makoto finally gets the courage to tell his mother, she only squeezes his arm. "Oh, Makoto, I already knew that when you came back home practically beaming the other day." Her eyes are soft and fond, and Makoto's embarrassed but happy. She's his _mother_ , after all.
> 
> (Because Haru is a tiny bit voyeuristic haha, and a happy Makoto is very important to me.)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sad this ended, but I really hope you guys liked the last chapter!! Thanks so much for all your support and sticking with this fic despite the slow updates:P 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts and any feedback (°ヮ°)

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter:) And as you can see i can't think of a suitable title yet, but don't worry I'll think of one soon. 
> 
> I love comments & feedback・(￣∀￣)・hehe


End file.
